Facility operators collect use fees for pay-for-use facilities. In some applications, the facility operators employ electronic fee collection technologies. For example, toll road operators (TROs) use electronic toll collection technologies to collect toll fees. In some examples, TROs offer free flow (e.g., non-stop) lanes in toll roads for use by vehicles equipped with identification devices. In some examples, identification devices identify the vehicles and are associated with user balance accounts of the vehicle users. The TROs collect the toll fees from the associated user balance accounts.
In some examples, TROs capture images of vehicles using toll roads. For vehicles equipped with identification devices, the TROs collect the toll fees from the associated user balance accounts. For vehicles equipped without identification devices, TROs can use image-based transactions (IBTs) to attempt to collect toll payments. For example, IBTs can include using captured vehicle images to identify the vehicle registrants and collect toll fees from the vehicle registrants.